


Fair

by syvamiete



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would there be a switch to turn off an archangel’s warrior mode?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you for Lilith King for her amazing comments on my Midam Week drabble collection. This is based on her prompt: "Adam and Michael are on a date in an amusement park or a fair. Maybe Adam takes some photos to remember the rare good times, either with his own camera or drags Michael in one of those kitschy photo boxes."

The music, sound effects and laughter are almost deafening. People are pushing each other to different directions. Adam hadn’t realized how much he had missed this.

He glances back making sure that his boyfriend’s still tagging along. The archangel seems to be on edge, eyeing the stands and the crowd.

“What’s the matter?” he asks slowing a little and letting Michael to catch up.

“Nothing.” He might be the most powerful angel in Heaven and older than time, but he’s still a crappy liar. Adam gives him a look which Gabriel and Dean have named as ‘I’m-not-buying-your-angel-bullshit’-face behind his back. They don’t know that he knows.

Michael holds up for a few moments before giving up. “It’s just so noisy and crowded.” A kid pumps into him rushing towards the Ferris wheel. Michael tenses immediately before he gets a hold of himself and forces his body to relax.

Adam doesn’t know should he laugh or cry. So that’s the problem. Michael’s soldier instincts are going hyper. Would there be a switch to turn off an archangel’s warrior mode?

He takes Michael’s hand and runs his thump over its back. “It’s okay. It’s supposed to be like this.” Michael raises his brows.

“Believe me, I’m an expert. When I was a kid, my town had a fair every summer.”

Michael’s still suspicious look makes Adam sigh. “And I thought you were the one who grow up with thousands of siblings.”

“That doesn’t mean it was a chaos,” the angel beckons at the crowd.

“And that you can hear them all the time.”

“They’re not using their ability just to harass others.”

A grin creeps on Adam’s face. “Not even Gabriel?”

Just last week the youngest archangel had misused the angel radio so much that Raphael had showed up in their living room hissing something in Enochian, which sounded a lot like a dead threat.

“We can go home if you want,” Adam says eventually when Michael is still tense. 

“But you‒”

He puts a finger on Michael’s lips silencing his argument. “You already watch TV with me, even though I know you don’t like it. So now we can do something you enjoy.” He fishes his phone out of his pocket. “I’m just going to take one photo as evidence that I got dragged you here.”

Just as the camera clicks, Michael takes his face into his hands and pulls him into a deep kiss.


End file.
